Quenching the Thirst
by shinyshine13
Summary: A request I did for a friend. Yaoi. Gannen/Kurda some Gannen/Glalda


"I object!" Mika shot up out of his throne and glared at the young blonde man before them. "You have no right to request to be a Prince!" He pointed an accusing, gloved finger at the man in the blue suit. Kurda reached up nervously and scratched the three scars on his cheek, drawing his shoulders up to his ears in retreat.

"Mika, sit down." Paris said, raising a hand to calm the restless audience of vampires. The black garbed man spun around to face his comrades, black strands of silky hair flying about his face.

"Did you hear what he had just proposed? It is preposterous!" The dark prince exclaimed.

"Mika, please. Kurda has the right to speak before the council which means you must sit and listen no matter how silly it seems to you. Respect his wishes." Mika's featured softened as the oldest prince spoke softly to him. He lowered his gaze and nodded his head, bowing apologetically to the other three Princes before returning to his throne.

Paris Skyle cleared his throat and motioned to the young man. "Continue please."

Kurda nodded and linked his arms together behind his back and bowed lightly. "As I was saying, a few of my fellow generals have expressed their opinions to me on how they feel I would be suitable for a position amongst you as a Vampire Prince."

A shot of murmurs, both agreeing and disagreeing, ran across the crowed. Paris raised a hand again for silence until the group was still. Vancha was seated between Mika, who was on the left, and Paris on the right. Arrow was seated to the right of Paris. He extended his leg and nudged the raven haired Prince with his foot. Mika wavered but his eyes remained wide on an unknown point somewhere at the edge of the platform as if in a trance. The green haired vampire grunted and nudged him again, unhappy with the unresponsive man.

His attention was drawn away as a chunk of rock bounced off of the back of his head. He pulled his leg down and whipped around, clutching the back of his neck where the rock had pegged him. Arrow stiffly waved an arm to get the dirty prince's attention. Vancha glared at him and stuck out his tongue only to have it grabbed by his mentor.

"Vancha, what are you doing?" The eldest man asked. Vancha shook his head, looking at his tongue that was trapped between Paris' thumb and index finger. "What should you be doing?" His eyes flashed to Kurda and back up at Paris.

"Lithenin?" He mumbled.

"Good boy. We asked you here to listen to Kurda speak and we can just as easily send you away if you do not wish to listen. Do you understand?" Vancha moaned and nodded his head, tugging back on his tongue. "Good." Paris released his student's tongue and bowed his head to the snickering crowd in pardon.

"What makes you feel you would be suited for such a position, Master Smahlt?" Paris inquired, resting his chin upon curled fingers as he cleaned the two fingers of his other hand free of Vancha's saliva on his cloak lazily.

"Well, I feel that I can help end confrontation between the Vampaneze in a civilized manor." Kurda linked his fingers in front of his chest and nervously rocked on his heels like a schoolboy. The crowd began chattering amongst themselves.

"We are vampires, Kurda," Arrow laughed loudly. "As much as we'd like to think it we aren't civilized in the least."

"Fighting is what we do," Vancha added. "We've done it since the beginning of the vampire age. It's in our blood."

"Things can change," Kurda replied stiffly.

"You make it sound so simple for thousands of men to just lay down their weapons and deal with things like the human government." Mika scoffed. "Peace cannot be won by popular vote, Smahlt. You may not be willing to pick up arms against our corrupt blood brothers but thousands are against setting them down at your charge." Mika's voice began to rise as he stood and made his way to the edge of the platform. "Gentlemen!" He gestured widely to the gathering of vampires. "Would you feel safe having Master Smahlt in the throne? One who prefers "conversation" to "confrontation" with the vampaneze?" He glared down at the blonde who blushed and turned away. "The old ways have worked for thousands of years and I for one am not about to rewrite any of the laws laid down by our ancestors at your whim." He turned back to the crowd. "Do you honestly feel we should allow someone who barely passed their Trials where plenty of other able bodied men could be seated who passed their Trials easily? He claims that he should be here with us because he uses his brains more than most." Mika crouched beside the man. "If you think that the vampaneze give a damn about your words of peace then you have no brain at all." The Raven haired man locked eyes with the blonde and spat off of the edge platform before pushing away hard and retreating back to his seat.

"Consider my vote against this despicable excuse for a vampire." Mika marched past his throne and down the long hallway behind the platform, trudging down the stairs and disappearing into the shadows.

Vancha grunted and sat up properly in his chair. "Sorry mate," he said to Kurda as he stood. "I'm going to have to agree with Mika. " He shrugged and turned to his old mentor. The older man nodded and waved his hand in dismissal. The green haired prince bowed lightly and patted Paris' shoulder and exited the same way the dark prince had.

Kurda looked to Arrow with hopeful eyes but the bald Prince merely shook his head. Kurda tried to fight back the tears and hung his head, letting the sandy locks fall into his eyes. "I think we should give him a chance." His face lit up with hope at the tattooed Prince's words. "It may work but I'm still doubtful."

"I share the same feelings, Arrow. But I feel that you are far too young and not quite ready to be a Prince." Paris stated.

"Too young?" Kurda gaped. "But Mika was younger than I am now when he was inducted into the Prince position! And Larten Crepsley was even younger still! Age cannot be the issue here!"

Paris raised a hand to silence the outburst from the fair haired man. "My decision is final. Because of the single vote from Arrow we will talk more about your proposal and you have until we call upon you again to prove yourself worthy. You are dismissed." Kurda sighed and bowed low for the two princes. He spun away in a huff and briskly walked between the isles of gossiping generals and stormed out of the Hall.

Kurda walked down the long hall slowly, kicking his heels against the dirt floor with each step. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his light blue trousers and his head was hung low, dirty blonde hair hiding his face as he watched his matching blue loafers collect dust as he scuffed the smooth soles against the ground. He sighed and leaned heavily against the stony wall of the tunnel, tilting his head back until it was resting against the rock.

His hands dug through his pockets until they made contact with a small rectangular box. He pulled it out and flipped open the top, revealing the tops of several white cylinders. With the pad of his thumb he lifted one higher than the rest and grasped it between his dry lips, pulling it out of the carton completely. He quickly swapped the box for a small silver lighter and flipped open the top. He ignited the tip of the cigarette and took a deep breath. The lit end of the cigarette glowed orange then dulled down again to reveal the grey ash that it left behind as the flame ate up the paper with every drag Kurda took.

The thin stream of smoke spiraled from the burning end of the half burned cigarette, filling the tunnel with a cloudy smog, mixing with the dry puffs he exhaled. When he could feel the heat from the burning grey ash creeping up on his fingers he dropped the remainder of the stick on the ground and snubbed it with the toe of his shoe. He pulled out the box of cigarettes again and prepared to pull out another one when he heard a soft cough echo through a hidden tunnel.

"I can smell them!" A gruff voice growled. Kurda held his breath and walked towards the concealed opening.

"Quiet!" Another voice hissed. "If you can smell the smoke the fire is nearby. Contain yourself!" The second voice was softer and deeper than the other. Kurda pressed his back against the inside of the mouth of the cave as he quietly crawled inside.

"I need one! I'm dyin' here! We're only here because of you!" The gruff voice said harshly.

"Would you keep quiet?" The calm voice snapped. "Someone will hear you! Fluch! Can you ever keep quiet? I told you not to smoke so much and now you are hooked on those cancer sticks!"

"You smoke too, Gannen! That's the pot calling the kettle black."

"Yes but you, Glalda, are no kettle," He paused and chuckled. "You're a bleeding train."

"Oi!" Kurda crouched down behind a blunt stalagmite and spotted two men strategically hidden in a maze of rock formations. "If I'm a train then you're a volcano!"

"Now you're just being immature!" The calm one's voice rose and Kurda could hear the lick of a German accent. The scraping of metal as it was drawn from its sheath lulled Kurda from his hiding spot. He gripped the handle of his dagger and stepped out.

"Excuse me?" He said quietly, trying to keep the shakiness from his voice as he approached.

The two figures spun around to meet him and the shorter of the men pointed his dagger at the vampire. "Fuck!"

"Mind your language." Kurda guessed that the taller man was the calm one. He watched as the German reached to his weapon strapped to his side.

"One of them fucking found us!" The one with the gruff voice tossed his arms in the air and motioned at Kurda with the hand clutching the dagger, glaring at his comrade.

"That is no call for obscenities." The German gripped the hilt of his sword and slowly started to slide it from its sheath when Kurda raised his hands in defense.

"I mean you no harm," he said quietly, bowing his head. "I merely heard conversation and set out to investigate. My apologies."

The shorter vampaneze chuckled and spit. "He doesn't know yet, Gannen. You the one with the cigs?" Kurda nodded. He grinned and held out his hand. The blonde pulled out two cigarettes from the carton and offered one to each. The grungier one snatched up the cigarette and pulled out a small box of matches. He cupped the lit flame and held it up to his face, illuminating his features.

Kurda's eyes widened at the man. His skin was a deep purple and a large mulberry birthmark marred his left cheek. His hair was bright red like his lips and long fingernails. Shining red eyes met him and a deep throaty chuckle rolled off of his freshly licked lips.

"Look, Glalda." The taller one said as he lit his own match. "You've scared him." The other's skin was purple but not as dark as Glalda's. His long red hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and his ruby red eyes shimmered in the firelight briefly as he watched the flame die out.

"We always do, Gannen." Glalda laughed.

"We?" Gannen asked. "I'm not the one with a face like a maultier." Glalda growled and stomped towards Kurda, knife aimed right at the fair haired vampire. "Be still, junge. He will be quick." He leaned against the cave wall and puffed on his cigarette as his fellow vampaneze wrapped a thick arm around Kurda's throat and positioned the tip of his dagger at the base of Kurda's skull.

"Wait!" Kurda pleaded.

"Ja? Was es ist? What do you want?" Gannen sighed.

"I want to speak with you! I need to tell you my plan about possibly forming a peace agreement between our two races!" He clenched his eyes shut as he felt the pressure of the blade.

There was a long silence and Gannen finally spoke. "Ernsthaft? You want to make peace between our perpetually fighting races? To end the continuous war between the pale and the purple?" Glalda snorted and released the vampire. Gannen crouched down before him and spoke softly. "You honestly think that it will be able to happen? That the differences will be put aside and each will openly accept the other?"

"It's worth a shot." Kurda spat.

"What do you think, Glalda? Is our kleiner freund insane or is he speaking reason?"

"Whatever it is, it got my attention." He shoved the blade back into his belt and released a mouthful of smoke into the foggy air. "Let's hear what he's got to say."

"Fein." Gannen sat back on the boulder, resting his back against the rock wall. "Go ahead, vampire. Tell us your plan." Kurda sat up and dusted off the lapels of his dirtied suit. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, exhaling softly before he began to speak quietly of his plan to unite the two races.

Kurda opened his eyes and stared down at the cave floor, panting lightly, shaking with adrenaline. He looked up and flicked his eyes to Glalda who was lounging along a boulder, puffing on his third cigarette. Gannen was seated beside him, elbows resting on his knees and chin resting in his hands, listening intently to the blonde from the moment he began to speak. "Verruckt," the bigger man muttered. He let the butt of the spent cigarette fall from between his fingers and stepped on it with a black boot. Kurda's head snapped up to him as he spoke, praying inwardly to the Vampire Gods that they would agree to his plan.

"What is it, Gannen?" Glalda asked lazily, prodding his partner with the toe of his muddy black shoes.

"Was? Did you not listen?" Gannen turned to his friend. "He wants us to gather a small army of vampaneze, hide them out in the mountain tunnels until the day of his initatiation if and when he becomes a Vampire Prince. Then they are to storm the mountain, kill the other Princes, leaving this dummkopf in charge and he is going to force the vampires to befriend their hated blood brothers. It's insane! Geisteskrankheit!" He shouted. Kurda felt a lump in his throat as he tried to choke back the tears that were threatening to burst fourth and send him into a fit of sobs. Gannen's expression softly and he slid from his seat in front of the frustrated young vampire. The vampaneze cupped the blonde's chin and tilted his head up to meet his gaze. "But if there's one thing that I've learned in my three hundred years, it's that the crazy plans are always the ones that work out." His red lips tilted up in a rare, thin smile.

Kurda opened his mouth to speak but no words pushed past his lips. Gannen chuckled at the speechless man but stopped abruptly when the Prince pounced on him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you." The vampire cried happily.

Gannen patted his back and pushed him away. "How about it, Esel? You game?" He asked his comrade.

Glalda flicked away the burnt ash from his cigarette and growled. "You're lucky I don't speak much German but yeah I'll round up a crazy bunch of boys and march the troupe up here soon as Blondie here gives the okay." He tossed away his half burned cigarette and whipped another one out of the carton.

"There you have it," Gannen said. Kurda beamed up at him and nodded his fair head. "I'm marching good men up here to pull through with you're crazy plan, junge. Do not let their efforts go wasted. Verstehen Sie? Understand me?" The smile slipped from his face and he nodded seriously. "Good." He stepped back and held out his hand for another white cylinder and the small box of matches. Gannen lit his second cigarette of the evening and took a long drag from it, letting his head fall back as he released the relaxing toxin slowly.

As they sat in silence the one question that Kurda had been wanting to ask since he had first encountered the odd pair ate away at his mind. "Erklaren sie mir. Out with it," Gannen said suddenly, surprising the anxious vampire.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked shakily.

"What's on your mind, latten haut? I can tell you've had a question on your mind. Just say it. Promise we won't kill you." Glalda chuckled and dangled a long arm down to play with the loose rocks as he puffed wobbly rings of smoke up to the ceiling.

"Well," he paused and swallowed. "What are the two of you doing in here anyway?"

Glalda laughed out loud and shot up from his laying position. "Him!" He jabbed a thumb at the man beside him who was looking off somewhere else, pretending not to notice. "Lover boy over here has been dragging my scrawny ass up here every other day so he can check up on a certain pale skin that he saw and fell for on the spot. Guy can't get enough eyeballing on the guy. Wants him as his…how do you say lover in German, Gannen? Geli-batter?"

"Geliebter," Gannen corrected his mate softly. Sighing, he turned to the vampire and clapped his hands together. "It seems I have found someone here that I cannot stop thinking about. I come up here to see him to "quench my thirst" so to speak. And nothing is ever fun alone so I bring him along for some company. Not much company but company nonetheless."

Kurda nodded slowly. A twang of pain shot through his body and he swallowed hard. "Who is it?" He asked softly.

Gannen stood and held out a hand to him. "Herauf. Come on. I will show you." Kurda smiled and took his hand delicately and stood up. Glalda swung his legs off of the rock and bounded behind them, sucking away on a burning stick.

After ten minutes of crawling through a maze of tunnels a loud roaring filled Kurda's ears. They were close to the waterfalls that ran through the mountain, providing frigid showers to desperately dirty vampires. "It normally wouldn't be this loud." Gannen explained loudly. "But when we were digging we made a slight miscalculation and instead of digging to the right," he shouted the last word and looked back over his shoulder to the scruffy vampaneze at their tail. "We dug to the left."

"Oi! Don't blame me you Nazi. It's your fault for not being clear in your directions!" Glalda defended himself and chewed on the end of his cigarette. Gannen rolled his eyes and continued to crawl until they reached a fork in their path.

He leaned back until his head was right beside Kurda's. The blonde blushed as their cheeks accidentally brushed together. "I suggest you stick to the right unless you want a long drop into an icy pool with two hundred pounds of water crashing down on your head." He shot a glance back to Glalda who only shrugged and waved a hand for the man to continue.

He turned and put a foot up in the elevated opening. "Oh. And it gets a little tight back here so if you don't want your suit to get dirty you best loose the coat." Gannen clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and disappeared into the tunnel. Kurda looked back at Glalda who just gave him a careless shrug and scrambled into the passage behind his partner. The vampire waited before tossing away the thought of dirtying his crisp, blue sports jacket and slacks and followed the others into the tight opening.

The German was right when he said it got a little tight. They slithered through the narrow passages on their bellies, using their forearms to pull them along. The agile vampaneze had an easy time maneuvering through the secret tunnels but Kurda had a harder time even with his smaller frame. A trip that would take the two purple skinned men about ten minutes to tread was extended to half an hour with their tag along lagging behind them, pausing every few minutes to fill his lungs with the limited oxygen.

Finally, Gannen dropped down into a large pocket of open space and sighed happily, stretching his long limbs and back, cracking tight joints. Glalda dropped down after him and tossed his arms back and fourth like a boxer, jumping up and down a bit in the dark space. He fumbled around in the dark but only for a moment when the room was flooded with light from an electric lantern. Kurda grunted and shielded his eyes from a sudden light as he worked his way out of the tunnel.

He squinted at the bright light until his eyes had adjusted enough to open fully. Gannen chuckled and motioned at Kurda's suit. The blonde gasped when he saw that the sky blue fabric was caked with dirt. "Lhnen erklart." Gannen laughed. Kurda whined and scraped his fingernail along a long stretch of mud before deciding it was nothing that could not be replaced. "You come in these caves often?" Gannen asked as he turned a knob on the back of the lantern, dimming the light.

Kurda rubbed his stinging eyes and nodded. "Yeah. All of the time."

"Good," Glalda snorted. He walked around and pressed an ear to the wall. "Then no one will ask questions as to why you look like you went rolling in shite." Gannen stooped down and scooped up a sod of turf, rolling it between his hands before crushing it and letting the damp clumps of dirt fall to the cave floor. "I hear something," Glalda hissed. Gannen whipped around and rushed over to his fellow vampaneze. "They're in."

"Who is it?" Kurda spoke in a normal tone of voice and was quickly shushed by the two grown men. Gannen looked at him and pressed a finger to his lips. Kurda nodded in understanding and approached them. The German wrapped an arm around the vampire's waist and guided him to a long slit in the wall. Kurda looked at him questioningly but Gannen's attention was not on him anymore, he was looking through the open space, a small streak of light falling across his bright eyes.

With a shrug Kurda pressed his nose to the wall and looked into the room on the other side. His eyes scanned around the room, seeing nothing, until he caught a slight hint of movement in his peripheral vision. A man was standing on the other side of the room. His back was facing the peeping trio but Kurda could who it was immediately just by the entirely black attire that was draped over his sinewy limbs. He pulled back from the wall and Gannen followed, giving him a concerned look. "Him?" Kurda whispered.

Gannen nodded, "Beautiful isn't he?" Kurda blushed and pressed his face to the slit again. He studied Mika intensely, taking note of every feature: long black hair, thin waist, long legs, deathly pale skin, sharp cheekbones, and thin grey eyes. The blonde sighed sadly then looked back at the handsome vampaneze.

"He is very good looking," Kurda admitted, internally cursing the pale prince for his natural beauty that had vexed the handsome German next to him.

"He's perfect. Herrlich." He muttered quietly to himself. The vampire suppressed a cry that crept up his throat and turned back to the man on the other side of the wall.

"Mika!" A loud voice called into the room, surprising the black garbed Prince. "Oi, Mika!" Kurda chuckled at the green haired man that marched into the room.

"Vancha March," he whispered. Kurda felt the hand on his waist tighten as the wild Prince came into sight. Kurda looked up at Gannen to see if he was alright but he only stared into the room with a stony face, grinding his teeth together in frustration. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but shook off the idea and continued with his spying.

"You looked pretty mad back there. What's up?"

"He doesn't deserve to be a Prince, Vancha March, and you know it." Mika ran a brush through his hair quickly. Kurda swallowed hard at the insult.

"I know, I know. But you could've taken it a bit easier on the rookie." Vancha wrapped his arms around Mika's thin waist and pulled the man to him, letting his folded hands rest on the slight curve of Mika's lower back. "You were tough back there, sweetheart." Gannen dug his nails into the dirt wall and began to drag his nails down, leaving large gashes in their wake until Glalda reached up and grabbed his hand tenderly.

"Someone has to be," Mika scoffed, pressing his gloved hands to each of Vancha's bared pecks. "If no one else is planning on being tough then I've got to." He splayed out his fingers and pressed gently into the taut muscles.

Vancha grunted. "I miss the times when you used to smile." He removed a hand from around the dark Prince's waist and tilted his chin up to meet his gaze. "You never smile anymore."

"I don't want to," Mika twisted out of the green haired man's arms and walked to a shallow bowl of water. "No one would take me seriously if I walked around grinning like an idiot all of the time." He placed his hands on the rim of the stone dish and sighed heavily. "I want people to respect my opinion even as the youngest of the Vampire Princes. I am not a child."

Vancha walked up behind him and pressed himself against Mika's slender back. "Nobody thinks of you as a child, Mika." He pressed his nose to the back of the raven haired man's neck and nuzzled the pale skin. He took Mika's chin gently between his fingers and looked over his shoulder into the clear water. "Smile," he whispered, kissing Mika's ear gently. The younger man tilted his head back as Vancha trailed kisses down his neck. A smile spread across his lips as the older vampire hummed against his Adam's apple, sending soft vibrations through his throat. "See," Vancha breathed over reddening skin. "You look gorgeous." Gannen growled deep in his throat as the scruffy prince unbuttoned Mika's black shirt.

Mika gasped as the shirt was quickly removed from his torso and Vancha March latched his mouth onto his boney shoulder. He let go of the thin black top and let it dangle from where it was still tucked into the pale man's belted black pants. Mika twisted his body around so that his lips could press against Vancha's sunburned flesh, panting heavily over reddened skin as thick hands played with his sensitive chest. Vancha ran his hands down the curves of Mika's sides until they grazed over his leather belt. He slipped his thumbs between the fabric of the black pants and the belt and pulled until the belt snapped free.

Kurda lifted his head and watched the vampaneze next to him when he heard the older man's breath hitch. The arm around his waist had been removed and the lithe fingers were pressed against the wall, his other hand trapped in Glalda's. He watched with sad red eyes as Mika's body was exposed to him by the green haired man's hands. The blonde caught sight of Glalda's hand moving between the larger man's thighs and start to rub the obvious lump in the man's dark grey army fatigues.

A crash in the other room brought his attention back to the pair of princes. The bowl of water had been pushed to floor and Mika was seated in its place. His legs were pressed the Vancha's still clothed sides and his back was curved against the wall. The dark Prince took the tip of the black glove on his left hand in his mouth and pulled it off slowly, running the hand down over the front of Vancha's purple fur pants. "Necken Sie," Vancha hissed before catching Mika's smirking lips in a harsh kiss.

The blonde vampire gasped and looked at Gannen with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Glalda pressed a finger to his own blood red lips and nodded his head. Gannen shivered and clenched his eyes shut as Glalda freed his aching erection and gave it a small stroke. The smaller vampaneze stood and untied a long strip of cloth from around his belly and wrapped it around Gannen's face, covering his eyes. He looped his arms under the shoulders of the panting German's and guided him away from the slit in the wall and rested him against the opposite side of the cave. "There we go," he said quietly. Kurda left his position and stood behind Glalda as the scruffy purple skinned man crouched down between his comrade's legs, stroking the man with long leisurely movements of his callused hand.

Glalda kicked his legs out from under him and rested on his elbows, legs stretched out alongside Gannen's. He lowered his head and took the other man into his mouth, evicting a throaty groan from the blindfolded vampaneze. Kurda watched with curiosity as Glalda's head bobbed up and down between his friend's muscular thighs, his purple hands massaging the other's abdomen and upper thighs. Gannen was muttering quietly to himself in German, weaving his fingers through his makeshift Mika's red hair and pulling it out of the small tie. "Ich liebe es, schatz!" He moaned loudly. Glalda gave a surprised whimper as the bigger vampaneze jerked his head up and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

He held their mouths together for a long while, probing inside Glalda's wet cavern with his tongue until his partner started to run out of oxygen. Glalda pushed and clawed at his friend's shoulders, hitting him lightly to get him to let him go. Gannen released his tight hold on his hair and the smaller man flew back onto Gannen's lower legs. "I'm sorry, Glalda. I got carried away." Gannen apologized, reaching up to pull off the blindfold.

"No," he said, grabbing his mate's hand to stop him from removing the blindfold. "It's not like this is the first time, big guy. Just do us a favor and shut up. Stop talking and just think of that black haired sweetie in the next room." He breathed heavily and crawled to his knees again. He wrapped his long fingers around Gannen's throbbing sex and began a slow steady stroke when he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the blonde haired vampire behind him. Kurda smiled and began to strip off his dirty jacket, nodding his head in Gannen's direction. Glalda chuckled when he discovered what the young man was hinting at and released his friend, earning him a protesting moan.

Kurda waited until Glalda was standing to the side before taking his place between Gannen's legs. He nervously mimicked what the other vampaneze had been doing and grasped the German's erection. Gannen shivered at the cold touch but quickly adjusted and sighed softly as Kurda began to stroke his erection steadily.

Quivering legs on either side of him began to bend at the knees as the man's orgasm crept nearer and nearer. Gannen's breathing became erratic and he voiced his close completion through heavy moans. At the last moment, Glalda wrenched Kurda's hand away from Gannen's member and tipped the blonde forward with a shove to the middle of his covered back. The larger man wrapped his muscular arms around the lesser man and breathed heavily through his nose buried in Kurda's hair.

The vampire looked up at the standing vampaneze and quirked an eye brow at the man as he reached around and began to unfasten the button of his messy blue slacks. Glalda noticed the younger man's confusion and hunched over his back to whisper in his ear. "It'll be nice. Don't worry, he's a gentle guy." He spoke softly, so the blindfolded man could not hear through his thick breaths. Kurda nodded and smiled at the man, blushing deeply as his pants were pushed down over the curve of his behind. He lifted one leg and then the other so that Glalda could remove the unnecessary garments completely.

The vampaneze draped the discarded pants over his shoulders and spit on his right hand several times. He rubbed his hand over Gannen's free standing manhood until he felt that it was slick enough for Kurda. Using Glalda's shoulder as a support, Kurda lowered himself down onto Gannen's erection slowly, pausing when the head breeched his unprepared entrance and shuddering with pain as he eased himself down. He let out a shaky breath as his bottom rested against the tops of Gannen's spread thighs.

Gannen placed his hands on Kurda's hips and began to rock up into the man slowly, allowing him time to adjust to the intrusion. Kurda gripped Glalda's shoulder tightly and lifted himself up a little and lowering himself back down. Gannen's strong hands slipped under Kurda's thighs, helping the blonde move, meeting him at every downward thrust. Within a few moments they found a rhythm and their pace quickened. Glalda backed up when his shoulder was released and Kurda's hand fell to Gannen's upper arms, squeezing them as pleasure wracked his body from the blunt head of Gannen's erection brushing against his prostate.

The blinded man bowed his back and nipped at Kurda's throat as his orgasm drew near once again. Kurda moaned and let a hand fall into his lap, stroking himself quickly, gasping each time the bundle of nerves hidden in his anus was bumped. Gannen buried his face in the crook of Kurda's neck and bucked his hips up one final time before he erupted violently, Mika's name tearing from his throat as he coated Kurda's insides with his essence.

Feeling Gannen climax within him pushed Kurda over the edge. He arched his back and whined as he brought himself to completion, showering his hand with sticky fluids. Kurda fell off of Gannen and lay on the ground, limps splayed out limply and breathing faintly. Gannen slumped back and coughed raggedly into a curled fist stretching his legs out weakly and flexing. Glalda approached Kurda and set the man's pants down along beside him and draped the man's coat over his exhausted body.

He walked over to Gannen and crouched down by him. He tucked the man's flaccid manhood back into his pants and removed the blindfold. Gannen blinked a few times and squinted his eyes to the light until he adjusted to it. He glanced over and saw Kurda laying on the ground, eye lids heavy and threatening to close and send him drifting off to sleep. "You did that for me?" Gannen asked quietly. Kurda nodded his head and smiled at the man. Gannen reached over and took the blonde's hand in his, kissing the top of it tenderly. "Thank you." He whispered before kissing it again.

"It was my pleasure. You're a really good looking guy. Mika's perfect for you." He said solemnly, casting his eyes down and away from the ruby gaze of the vampaneze. Gannen released his hand and slowly got to his feet, groaning as he stretched his muscles that had grown tight from sitting for so long.

"You gonna be okay here by yourself?" Glalda asked the half asleep vampire. Kurda arched his back like a tired cat and nodded his head. "You know where to find us when you get this storming the mountain business sorted out. I'll ask around for crazy mates until then." Glalda bent over and swatted Kurda on the back, snatching another cigarette from his coat pocket before climbing into the tunnel, leaving Gannen behind.

Kurda watched with pale blue eyes as Gannen stole one last look through the hole in the wall and walked briskly to the entrance of the exit. He crouched down beside Kurda and pressed his blood red lips to the blonde man's one final time. He said nothing and just grinned down at the baffled man before patting his cheek and leaping into the tunnel to catch up to his mate.

The vampire curled up on the floor and tugged his jacket up to his chin. He traced around his still wet lips with the tips of his fingers, relishing in the after glow of the goodbye kiss. His eye lids drifted shut and plunged him into a deep sleep, images of the handsome German vampaneze flitting through his mind as he dreamt.

~+~ Fin ~+~


End file.
